


But I have a girlfriend!

by Fuzzyballofyawn



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gay For You, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzyballofyawn/pseuds/Fuzzyballofyawn
Summary: Stan struggles with his sexuality.





	But I have a girlfriend!

" Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" Stan exclaimed in horror as he points at Kenny's corpse on the ground.

"You bastards!" Kyle shouted angrily, looking up at the sky. 

Cartman rolled his eyes at his friends' terror screams. He knew his best friend would come back tomorrow.

Today was another day in South Park, Colorado.

Stan shifted his eyes from Kenny and landed on Kyle. "I really need help with my algebra homework." He bit his upper lip. "I mean if you don't mind helping..."

"Just come by my house after school," Kyle smiled at his best friend. "And don't forget to bring your books."

Stan returned with a smile, blushing. "I know."

Cartman made a gagging sound next to Kyle. How gay can they be? 

Kyle turned to his friend/enemy with an annoyed sigh. "What are you doing, fatass?"

"You two are so gay." He said with a laugh, eating a powdered donut. "It's quite sickening and gross."

"Shut up, fatass!" 

"Um, hello I have a girlfriend!" Stan reminded him. He has been dating Wendy for a couple of months. After sending a heartfelt apology for not attending to her volleyball game, Wendy took him back.

Cartman snorted at Stan's response. "What do you think you are? Straight?"

Stan glared at the fat teen. He was about to say something until Kyle beat him to it.

"You think you're straight, Mr. 'I like googling at muscles in the boy's shower room.'"

That made Cartman furious. 

"Shut up, you dirty Jew! I am not gay like you and the hippie!" Cartman shouted angrily, cheeks padded shade of rose.

Stan watched his friends bickering while waiting for the bus. As he watched he felt a familiar buzz in his stomach. A warm, fuzzy feeling.

'Oh no, it's happening again. My stomach is getting queasy again. Why does this happen to me every time I look at Kyle or Cartman? This isn't normal! I have a girlfriend, I like girls, so why am I having these feelings for my friends.'


End file.
